


Congratulations

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dating, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Teen Choice Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha, Jensen, and Jared celebrate getting an award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Jensen and Misha winning Choice TV Chemistry from the Teen Choice Awards and Jared winning Choice TV Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actor from the Teen Choice Awards, here's a lovely story to celebrate.

It was a long day of shooting. Everyone was getting set up for the next week, Misha sat in his trailer with his phone in hand. The Teen Choice Awards had just ended and he was sitting in his seat in anticipation for the winners of the Choice TV Chemistry and Choice TV Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actor awards. His hands were sweating, nervous beyond belief. He knew how hard everyone was tweeting their votes, spending countless hours, days, and weeks voting until their fingers cramped up. He wanted to vote as well, but it was against the rules. Checking the time on his phone, it hadn't been long since the shoot ended early but he was still there hoping he'd hear from the internet on the winners while Jensen and Jared were still there.

A knock at his door startled him, followed by a voice. "Mish, can I come in?" Misha cleared his throat. 

"Yeah." He replied. In walked Jensen, his outfit a pair of faded jeans, regular running shoes, and a plain black t-shirt underneath a thick winter jacket, which he slipped off to be comfortable in the trailer.

"What are you still doing here? Thought you went home." Jensen sat next to Misha at the small trailer table. He noticed the mans hands were shaky, his cellphone still in them.

"Just waiting on you and Jared. I wanted to celebrate with you guys if we won the awards." Misha blushed a little. He got embarrassed when it came to awards and such. Misha looked up to see Jensen wiped in face and pulling out his phone.

"Well, I'm gonna get a text from Danneel once it comes up online. She keeps me up to date on stuff like that all the time. So don't worry about it. Our fans are amazing, there's no way we'd lose." Jensen put his phone down on the table and placed one of his hands over Mishas shaky ones. He relaxed, letting his phone fall onto the table.

"Yeah, you're right. I just get so anxious sometimes." Misha sighed. "Do you want something to drink? I don't wanna go out to eat until the results come out." Jensen thought for a moment. 

"Hold on, let me fetch the moose first." Jensen joked. Misha laughed and nodded as Jensen hopped out the trailer and ran off to find Jared. He'd been so nervous about this award since people nominated them. He didn't want to let anyone down. Misha knew that they deserved it, Jared especially. They had been working so damn hard to make sure the show didn't fall apart. Misha ruffled his hair, the sweat from his scalp transferring to his hands, which he wiped on his jeans. The trailer door opened with Jensen and Jared entering. 

"Are you excited?" Jared exclaimed. "I'm so happy to have this opportunity. Seriously, and you two getting this award might give the show runners a little push." Jared was an enthusiastic shipper and everyone knew it. Misha wouldn't have been surprised if he read fanfiction, too. Jensen firmly slapped his hand into his face before sitting down, Jared chuckling and sitting with him.

"So, I was wondering where we should eat when we find out the results. Any ideas?" Misha asked. 

"Well I was thinking we could just go get some food right now, I mean we're done with filming for the rest of the weekend and if we get the results while were out and we win, we can figure out something to do tomorrow. Jared too." Misha smiled at Jensens idea. Nodding at the thought, he sent a quick text to Vicki.

_Going out to eat with the guys, text me when you get the results. Love you._

"Okay, just sent a text to Vicki. Let's do that then. But I want a drink, so you better get me something, Jen." Jared giggled. "Now, lets figure out where to eat." 

Jared suggested a bar and grill, Jensen of course suggesting a family restaurant or a buffet. It had been a long day and he was in need of some hardy food. Misha thought about both for a moment.

"Let's just drive around and see whats available right now. Some places don't even stay open after nine." Misha stated. With the other two men nodding, they headed out the door to Misha's car and took off to the city.

After driving for a good 30 minutes, they found a local bar and grill that was open until two in the morning. They asked for a table and had a seat. 

"I'll have a beer and get me the rarest meat you can give me." Jared ordered. "And a salad, please." Misha chuckled as he ordered a mimosa with a seafood platter and poutine as an appetizer.

Jensen ordered himself a glass of soda, burger, fries, and some onion rings. He was planning on driving if Jared and Misha drank.

While they were waiting for their food, Misha recieved a text as well as Jensen and Jared getting texts. 

"We got the award." Jensen said, looking up at Misha whom had started tearing up. Jared smiled at his phone and texted back Gen.

"I got my award, too." Jared looked at Misha crying a little and decided it was time for a hug.

The three men stood up and had a group hug for a moment. Jensen gave Misha a kiss on the cheek and hugged Jared tighter. "We deserved it." He whispered.

Not long after that, their food arrived and they ate while talking about their kids and chatting away until they paid for their meal and drove to their current living arrangement.

The next day, Misha woke up to a door being opened. "Who's there?" He shouted as he tried opening his eyes and look at his bedroom door. There stood those bowed legs.

"I picked up some coffee and donuts. Now, get up so we can discuss what we're doing today. Your choice, Mish." Misha smiled at the nickname. Sitting up, he grabbed his coffee and had Jensen sit next to him on his bed while they ate their donuts.

Eventually, Misha suggested fishing. Strange request, but Jensen hadn't been fishing in awhile, so he felt like he could do that for Misha today.

A couple of hours fly by and Misha was driving a boat with Jensen and some friends. Eventually one of their friends snapped a photo of them smiling together. Jensen felt silly about the photo, but enjoyed it so much that he posted it to social media to celebrate their award. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was so much fun today, Jen." Misha entered his place with Jensen following behind him.

"It was, I haven't been on the water in awhile." Jensen took off his shoes and jacket, following Misha into his bedroom.

Misha chuckled. "The fun isn't over yet."

Jensen stood in the doorway, a fully naked Misha standing extremely close to him. He didn't know how he got undressed so fast, but he wasn't complaining. Not at all.


End file.
